Christian Emo? Wiccan Prep? What the Hell Happened
by suicide-lane
Summary: This is a book cross over from the show switched it was a show on ABCFamily, a couple years ago. i also crossed it with the book 'P.S. Longer Letter Later! please R&R! thanks SL


"WHAT!!!!!!!!! What a bitch. She can't do that to us," said Cassie, crossing her arms in protest. "I mean just because we are only kids doesn't mean we can be told when and where to move to. You know they really should make a law up for that. Yea well you know my 'rents they what every they please," Jamie sighs looking down at her floor, wondering what her new life will have in store.

"Well be happy your moving some place warm, its like -27 below today," Cassie hated seeing Jamie like this. It was all to depressing. "And who knows maybe you'll meet some really hot boy there."

Jamie just blushes and looks away. In less than a day she will be taking off to sunny Nevada. Jamie has always hated change, she just couldn't stand it. For one it confused her and two it always made her feel like she wasn't doing things right.

Jamie reached over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the remote for her CD player, and started her newest Christian CD.

"You know I hate this kind of music. Jamie please turn it off or here put this one in it SO much better," Cassie hands Jamie her copy of 'The Black Parade' CD from the artist My Chemical Romance (if you didn't know that you need mental help, more than I do). 'You'll love it trust me."

Jamie's CD player opened and she popped the CD in, she knew better than to argue with Cassie about music. Cassie always had to have her music or else there was going to be "hell" to pay. Cassie pressed past the first song, and went to "Dead", as soon as the music start she started to head bang. Which was really funny, her black hair with green highlights went everywhere.

The people always wondered why Jamie and Cassie were friends. Jamie was a Christian-good-girl-who-was-never-mean-to-an-one type of person, but Cassie was more of the punk girl always wearing one of her Hot Topic outfits. Cassie was not a Christian at all, she just couldn't believe that some dude, could create man-kind. But that's another story.

The door opens and Jamie's mother steps in "Jamie are you all packed?"

"Yea, all I have out is clothes for tomorrow, my CD player, and the box that stuff goes in is right there. Oh hell there Cassie, I guess we won't be seeing you for a while, after tonight."

"Huh" Jamie spat out.

"I guess not. But that won't be so hard on yourself. I'm if you didn't take that job offer then you wouldn't be moving/T Cassie just smiled back. "But don't be too hard on yourself."

"Oh I won't" Jamie's mother reasured Cassie. "What in the world kind of crap are you listening to Jamie?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" Cassie demanded. "THAT'S" MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE" YOU JUST CALLED CRAP."

"Who"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE FUCKING CRAZY!!!! I'M SO OUT OF HERE" Cassie opens the CD players, and whips out the CD places in back the case, just ran for the door. In one big trail of black and green, followed her.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out" Jamie's just smiled at Jamie like nothing had just happened.

"Mother what the heck has gotten into you? Why are you treating her like she is just loser on the street" Jamie asked her mother. Who was no longer smiling. "She has been my best friend for seven years, mom."

"I just don't think you need to be hanging out with "those" kind of people. That's all."

"I can chose who I want to be friends with, not you. Just because Cassie doesn't go to church, doesn't mean she is a bad person."

"NO her clothes tell me she is a bad person."

"MOTHER! Since when have you been little miss shallow? This is so not like you."Jamie got up and made her way toward the door. "I will be back for dinner."

"Jamie! Hey wait up!!!" I said running toward the figure. "Why are you here? You only come her to think, so what's going on?"

"Oh Cassie, my mother was putting you down so much. I couldn"t take it anymore, so I just went walking not really caring where I ended up. I didn't realize I was here till I ran into that,rock." Jamie pointed to a rock, with a sharp edge on it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I /R m fine. No blood, so that's a good sign."

"When are you suppose to be home"

"I said I 'd be there for dinner."

"Do you have your cell"

"Yea, right here." Jamie hands Cassie the phone.

Cassie flip the top open and started looking through the call log, and seen who had called.

"Jamie your mom called like five times already, are you going to call her back?"

"Nope"

"Oh ok. Then."

"I'll let her worry a little bit. She deserves it. For treating you like that, that was so not the way she sees you. I know she likes you. And also respects you."

Jamie and I just sat on the rock watching the sunset, when Jamie totally ruins the moment.

"Things like this always feel like God really does care, and its not just some big joke or fake thing that man-kind created." Jamie looked at me, with those big Christian eyes of hers.

"Damn it, Jamie. Way to ruin a beautiful sunset. I think its time to head back home, before we freeze to death."

"Well then I won' have to move tomorrow"

"Jamie that /R s NOT funny."

I open my bag, for the plane. I put my phone in there first, of course its at the bottom.

Great! That's just perfect. I need to talk Cassie before we leave for the plane. I haven't said good

bye yet. And mom still has said she is sorry to Cassie yet.

"There you are" I say pulling out my Sidekick 2, I start searching for Cassie's number even though I have it memorized. "Cassie were are you? Mom said we are leaving in like forty five minutes, so get your butt over here! NOW"

"Ok"

"Bye"

I hang up and put my phone back into my bag so that I don /R t forget by mistake.

"That's Cassie. Move out of my way." I open the door a wrap my arms around her. "I'm so glad you made it in time"

"Umm, miss I'm just here to tell you that your stuff that was shipped over to your new house. Got their safely."

"Oh sorry. Thanks that great to know."

Cassie was standing behind the strange man that I just gave a big to. I looked at Cassie's face, it was the bright shade of red. I have ever seen.

"Oh shut up."

"I..I'm Sor..sorry...but come on." Cassie, was trying to speak between her laughing fit.

"Come on Jamie we are going to miss the plane if you don /R t hurry up. And Cassie sorry about last night." Mother said, trying to sounds serious."I didn't mean any of it."

"Oh don't worry about it" Cassie just smiled.

"I'm going to miss you." I threw my arms around Cassie, this time. "Don't you dare forget to text and call me. And e-mail don't forget to e-mail."

"I won't. I promise."


End file.
